1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat including a metal seat frame (in a hollow tubular shape) that forms a sheet outer shape.
2. Description of Related Art
As such a type of a vehicle seat, there has been known a vehicle seat including a seat cushion and a seatback (see Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-68353 (JP 5-68353 U)). The seatback is a member connected to the seat cushion in an uprising manner, and includes a metal seat frame (an arch-shaped frame body) that forms a seat framework. The seat frame is a hollow member (a generally rectangular shape in a sectional view), and is formed such that a metal member in a planar shape is molded into a hollow tubular shape and then bent into an arch shape.